Duffle Bag Boy
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: AU: Chad has to do things he's not proud of to get money for his family, after a horrible accident happens can he turn his life around? Based on the Playaz Circle and Lil Wayne song.


He pulled his brown curls into a ponytail, he then pulled a black hoodie over his black wife beater. He pulled up his sagging black jeans and checked himself in the mirror.

"Chad!" his mother yelled.

Chad rolled his eyes and put his black ATL hat on his head, he ran downstairs and came face to face with his mother. She was way to skinny, and had perm-fried, blonde hilighted hair. "What."

"I don't know who you think you're talking to." his mother said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I _know _I'm talking the woman who makes her son trap so she can...Correction so _he _can pay the bills."

"Just don't get ya ass killed." she spat and walked away.

Chad sighed and shook his head, he walked to the back room and peeked in. His little brothers, sisters and his own child were fast asleep. He closed the door and walked to the front of the house, he checked himself for his cell phone and his iPOD. Once he located his iPOD he stuck the earbuds in his ears and looked for his favorite song. He found it quickly since it was in the D's, pressed play and stuck the iPOD in his pocket.

He started to rap along with Lil Wayne.

"If I don't nuthin imma ball  
I'm countin all day like a clock on the wall  
Now go and get your money little duffle bag boy  
Said go and get your money little duffle bag boy get money  
And I aint ever ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho aint bout to pick today to start runnin  
Look honey I aint never ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho aint bout to pick today to start runnin get money."

He opened the door and said a quick prayer like he always did and closed it behind him. "If I don't come back take care of my siblings and Jessica...And my mother. Please take care of my mother."

Tha beat so hot tha flow is so ice cold  
Walkin to the gucci store honey I'm home  
I am on my shit I need a pamper on  
Toilet paper on the side for example hommie  
I... get... money  
I know you niggas aint heard no shit like this and  
While you wishing on that fallin star I'm in a foreign car  
Smoking out with the doors ajar  
Suede sun roof hangin out the big top  
We leave the dealership head to the rim shop  
You niggaz bearly dressin I got thousands piling  
That's that salad dressin I'm on my thousand island  
Wildin... stylin... I be I get so much money it's my I.d  
Don't try me and if I don't do nuthin ima fkin ball  
And I aint bout to start runnin naw nigga naw.

Chad greeted his friends that stod on the corner and nodded 'W's up' to the older men. He stopped in an alley and met up with a fellow dealer.

"Here lil man, you did good yesterday." the man said passing Chad a wad of cash.

"Thanks man." he said pocketing the cash and taking the illegal narcotics and putting them into his other pocket to sell later.

"You still in school?" the man asked.

"Yeah...But I'm thinkin' about dropping out."

The man looked at Chad and shook his head, "That'll only make people suspicious of you."

What he really wanted to say was, 'Don't throw your life away for this.'

"I guess...Well I'd better get out there."

If I don't nuthin imma ball  
I'm countin all day like a clock on the wall  
Now go and get your money little duffle bag boy  
Said go and get your money little duffle bag boy get money  
And I aint ever ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho aint bout to pick today to start runnin  
Look honey I say I aint never ran from a nigga and I  
Damn sho aint bout to pick today to start runnin get money

The first customer Chad had was a man in a black car. "You got any black?"

"Uh-uh...I don't so that shit." Chad said.

Evyerone admired Chad because he knew when it was a setup. He could sniff out a cop a mile away, everyone claimed it was in his blood. His father had been the same way, until he was killed.

Aint nuthin to a boss we ballin when you see us  
We hear them hataz callin they too far off to see us  
Unless they got they glasses on get your bifocal game  
Class is now in session now try to stay focus mane  
Your boy aint good enough style aint hood enough  
Would've could've should've wont do with us true enough  
Need a hoe break a hoe never nuthin new to us  
Turnin hoes to house wives never been cool with us  
Soon enough all these dealers are gonna catch up  
Till then fk it I'm winnin so ima stack up  
Flows like a river tha current is so rapid  
Hit with the wrachet that's how shit happens  
Next time you're yappin make sure it be about that big money talk  
Let that lil money walk call me what you want but don't call me for front  
Southside I got wut u want come holla at me.

At the end of the day Cahd had enough money to pay the bills, get clothes for his family and get food. If his mother didn't smoke the rest up he would save it for harder times which seemed to be everyday now.

Chad walked into his house and went to check on his younger siblings and his daughter like he did when he came home. Everyone seemed okay, he just didn't know where his mother was. She seemed to show up when she wanted to lately.

After checking on everyone one Chad made his way to his room, took off his shoes and plopped on his bed. He turned on his iPOD and replayed "Duffle Bag Boy."

"Story of my life," he whispered. "Story of my life."


End file.
